Pen dispensers provide one means to dispense a variety of products, including but not limited to lubricants, glues, medications and cosmetics. Applicators come in a variety of shapes and sizes, with many being disposable. A requisite for reusable pen dispensers, particularly those produced in mass quantity for general consumption is that they are simple and economical to manufacture and use. A requisite for the fluids used therein is that they be sealed within a container sufficient to prevent them breaking down, evaporating or drying out. A requisite for a disposable container is that it be simple to use, and economical to manufacture.